life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Anderson Berry
Officer Anderson Berry is a resident of Arcadia Bay and a member of the local police force. He is also keeping an eye on Nathan Prescott as a side job as a favour to Nathan's father. He can be spoken to in the Two Whales Diner during episode three, "Chaos Theory". Episode Two - "Out of Time" Following the death of Kate Marsh, an official investigation is organised. Officer Berry is present in the Principal's office at the end of the episode taking notes for the police inquiry. After hearing the involved persons' statements, Principal Wells urges Max Caulfield, Mark Jefferson, Nathan Prescott and David Madsen to cooperate with him while the investigation was ongoing. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" The next morning, Max will meet Officer Berry in the Two Whales Diner, who is sitting at the counter. Regardless of the outcome, Berry commends Max for her conduct during the previous day. Max finds out that he is working for the Prescott family by helping to keep an eye on Nathan Prescott. Max may also find out about Frank's history with dogfighting, and that he came to own Pompidou by rescuing him from an animal fight ring. Officer Berry speculates that David will not be working at Blackwell for much longer, given his instability. While searching through David's laptop, Max will find out from a report by David that Officer Berry was the reporting officer in an incident with Rachel Amber where she was picked up for possession of a controlled substance. Episode Four - "Dark Room" If Max allowed Chloe to steal the money from the handicapped fund, Officer Berry will send Chloe an email, asking her to come to the police station the following Monday. It will be lying next to Chloe's jacket in her room. Episode Five - "Polarized" As Max is trying to reach the diner while the storm is coming towards the town, Officer Berry's body can be seen outside near the alleyway. After focusing on Warren's photo to prevent Chloe's death at the hands of Jefferson, Chloe and Max reported their investigations to David. David then joined forces with Officer Berry and the Diner Cop, and they arrested Jefferson the next day. It is unknown whether Officer Berry survived the storm in this timeline. He also appears in the diner sequence of Max's nightmare, standing near the Diner Cop and slightly holding out his right hand. If Max chooses to sacrifice Chloe, Officer Berry will be seen arresting Jefferson in front of the Blackwell building. Trivia * The audio files for episode three, "Chaos Theory", contain a file called "VO_E3_6B.STM_pck-0000000043", featuring Officer Berry's voice: "Since you know so much about episode two, maybe you should tell me what's going on? I sure hope you're not proud of yourself for playing a leaked, incomplete game, and, if you do it again, next time you roll through Arcadia Bay might be your last time. Choose wisely." Gallery Officer_Berry_diner.png|Officer Berry talking to Max in the diner Officerberrydead.jpg|Officer Berry dead near a car in the storm vlcsnap-2016-09-10-20h50m27s977.png|Officer Berry in Max's nightmare Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Characters Category:Episode Five: Polarized Characters